


The Signal

by Azeria



Category: Bravest Warriors (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeria/pseuds/Azeria
Summary: Chris seems to destine to be alone. He ALWAYS gets friend-zoned, or is he the one that ALWAYS misses out the signal?





	The Signal

**Author's Note:**

> First time using AO3!! It's kinda hard to post stuff here at first but I think I'm getting the hang of it.
> 
> ChrisDanny has been my guilty ship since I stepped into the Bravest Warriors fandom.
> 
> The English Language is not my native language so excuse me if I make a lot of grammar mistakes :> Have a nice day!
> 
> Danny Vasquez RP/ASK blog: https://vxnquez.tumblr.com

They've been known as brothers since forever. In fact, he is  _ more _ than a brother to Chris. It is weird to have two crushes, especially when both of them are your close friends. Chris tries to deny he  _ is _ in love with Danny and convinces himself he is just a straight dude. However, it is getting hard to do so recently. With these weird and odd conversations between the two, it is very easy to pick up the wrong message. 

===

That day when Danny commented on Chris's look, he said the blond looked  _ hotter _ without the stupid vest. The conversation got weird afterwards. The boys were shooting glances at each other, leaving the rest of the team confused. 

That other time when the Bravest Warriors were chilling at the pool. He caught himself accidentally staring at Danny's rear. It must be illegal to have buns like  _ that _ . Still, he continued to mindlessly look at them until Plum came over to him.

But almost every night, the blond twisted and turned in his bed, experiencing hell itself in his sleep. Chris's emotion lord power always slipped into his dream realm successfully. Having nightmares were horrible, but seeing the future of your crushes dating was  _ worse _ . Occasionally, he would wake up at 3 in the morning and screamed for more than 2 seconds. When he did, Danny would come to his room - sometimes Beth would accompany him - since Chris’s room was exactly right on top of his room.

"I thought I was the only one who has nightmares every night. Nightmare bros?" Danny shrugged.

They left Chris's room after a small talk, but the feelings won't go away. "I will get over it." He rested his head on the soft pillow, pulling the bed sheet up to his chest. A few seconds after he closed his eyes, a cranky old voice called to him. It was familiar,  _ too _ familiar, he knew who it was as soon as the voice spoke.

Chris groaned, getting up for the second time, he wasn't too happy upon seeing the Emotion Lord in front of him. Before he could say anything, the old freak gave him a mouthful of kisses. The blond immediately pushed him away and cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ugh, gross! Don't ever do that!" 

"Sorry fam, Ah miss my younger days too much. The good ol' days…" The Emotion Lord made a dreamy big smile, thinking about the memories. "Anyway, I'm 'ere to  _ warn _ you about your  _ future _ . From tonight onward, plan your every step  _ carefully _ . You might doom us all even with a small tiny mistake!" 

"What?" Chris looked at the old man with a concerned look. He frowned after “No— wait, is this about my future again? Look, I know what’s going to happen but I can’t seem to change my destiny. It’s impossible to change the future—”

“—Not if you look for the  _ signal  _ that can change your future.” The Emotion Lord smiled. “You’re always so busy thinking about how to change your future but you never notice the little things around you that can change your destiny.”

“That… actually make sense. So what’s the signal you’re talking about?”

“...Actually, I’m not too sure, it can be anything...” He rubbed his chin. His serious face suddenly changed back to the usual old, goofy look. “Well, I can’t miss the Spacecrafts and Comets event! It was held once every month, gotta go!” With that said, the Emotion Lord disappeared in a flash, leaving Chris alone in his bedroom.

The answer made Chris’s heart skipped. What does that mean? How can he find the signal if the Emotion Lord knows nothing of it?

Those thoughts were taken to his sleep, causing Chris unable to sleep peacefully the entire night.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda short, I promised I will write more on the next chapter. Please kudo if you think my works are neat and bookmark to be notified every time I update the fic! Thank you :3


End file.
